Sho Tsukioka (Manga)
Backstory He was the only openly gay student and his father ran a drag bar. Sho was very concerned with his appearance, and took great strains to ensure his hair, clothes, and face looked perfect, no matter what the occasion, and he often painted his nails and at times dressed in drag with his father. He was a member of the gang headed by Kazuo Kiriyama, and managed to get away with calling Kazuo "Kazuo-kun" when the rest of the gang called him "Boss". He often got his own way by making mock sexual advances on his friends, particularly Mitsuru Numai, who were less than comfortable with his sexual condition. Sho also had a crush on Kazuo, Shinji Mimura and Shogo Kawada . He also was an expert at blackmailing as shown when Ryuji, a customer at the bar, pours a drink for Lena, who cannot drink, Sho's father, while in drag, asks Sho to help resolve the situation. Sho appears, pours his own drink, and touches Ryuji's crotch. Sho then reveals a photograph of Ryuji with the wife of his yakuza boss. After showing Ryuji a second photograph revealing Ryuji and his boss' wife in a sexual act, Sho convinces Ryuji to stop hitting on Lena. Sho is a heavy cigarette smoker and he also drank alcohol - usually Screwdriver cocktails Friends and Enemies Sho was part of the Kiriyama Family which consisted of Kazuo Kiriyama, Mitsuru Numai, Ryuhei Sasagawa, and Hiroshi Kuronaga. In the Program Kazuo invites Sho and the other gang members to the southern tip of the island; Sho decides to see what would happen before joining the gang members. He witnesses Kiriyama's slaughter of the rest of the group, so he obviously decides against meeting Kazuo. Sho concocts a plan to use his stealth skills to stalk Kazuo throughout the game, letting Kazuo kill all of their other classmates, and then kill Kazuo himself when the two of them are the only survivors since he was not actually morally opposed to killing his classmates. Sho was hesitant to be responsible for the deaths of innocent children, which he considered "so very vulgar". By his logic, he would be guilt free as the victor of the game, as he would've only killed Kazuo, and then only out of self-defense. This is also because Sho was given a Derringer as his starting weapon, which, while capable of killing someone in close range, was totally unfit for an actual gunfight. This plan works for a considerable portion of the game, but Kazuo realises Sho is there eventually, and tricks him. Kiriyama follows a path to an outdoor toilet bordering a zone due to become forbidden in the next few minutes. Sho realizes he is near a danger zone, but knows that Kiriyama would never allow himself to be caught in one, and thus he must be safe. After waiting for some time, Sho becomes suspicious that Kiriyama hasn't left the toilet, so he goes to investigate. To his surprise he discovers that Kiriyama is no longer in the toilet, and has simply hung a leaking water bottle above the toilet to create a trickling noise. Sho then sees Kiriyama in the distance, safely outside the forbidden zone, and is overcome with confusion when the collar around his neck detonates, killing him instantly. Notes & Trivia * A sidenote found in Sho's player profile is that he is in no way allowed to leave the island alive due to "genetic cleansing". A reference is made to an anti-homosexual act passed by the country that would be violated by Sho's victory. * Although he wasn't directly killed by Kazuo, since he had a part in Sho's death, Sho was featured as one of Kazuo's victims. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kiriyama Family Category:Male Category:Collar Explosions